Daddy's Popular
by Lord Voldemort XIV
Summary: Someone's popular in kindergarten. Percy picks up his son Logan from kindergarten one day. He is pleasantly surprised to see the amount of friends his son has made. The other overly eager mothers schedule play-dates with the oblivious father. Upon returning home, Percy is shocked to find his wife's disapproving face... Maybe the other mothers were just too eager. One-shot.


**It's been a while PJO Fandom. I know I've been lacking in updating. I've realized I don't have the necessary patience for full stories, so I'll be sticking to one-shots from now on.**

**On that note, I discontinued **_**The Beauty and the Beast**_**. I will, however, finish **_**Married and Goode**_** eventually. Updates will be slow. After I finish it, like I said previously, I'll be sticking to mostly one-shots.**

**Anyway, moving on to the story. It was inspired by leighbenz9000's Percabeth story, **_**Daddy Daycare**_**. If you haven't read it already, I suggest you check it out.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belong to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

Annabeth's mind ran through a list of things to be done for the day as she flipped the blue pancakes on the griddle. Logan sat on his chair, using an extra cushion so that he could be above eye level with the table.

She handed her son a plate stacked with blue pancakes, watching him as he busied himself with the maple syrup and whipped cream. If there was one thing that the five year old boy loved, it was pancakes.

Percy came out of the shower minutes later, his hair still wet. He casually pushed it out of his face as he took a seat. A towel hung over his shoulder, and he was yet to put on a shirt. Thankfully, he had on a pair of faded jeans.

"Percy," Annabeth scolded her husband, "Put on a shirt."

"Once I'm done eating," he replied with a mouthful of blue pancakes he had stolen from his son's plate. "Besides, my hair needs to dry. And…I couldn't resist the smell of pancakes."

Annabeth simply shook her head. She noted the similarities between father and son. Logan had his father's sharp, pointed nose and green eyes. His tendency to be loyal sprung from his father too, but much else was inherited from his mother, and in turn, Athena.

His blond hair was impeccably combed to the side, not a single hair out of place. Percy's, on the other hand, was simply all over the place, never mind the fact he had just taken a shower. Logan's meticulous personality also came with a penchant for dressing smartly, as his mother put it. At the age of five, he sported a pair of brown slacks and a dress shirt. To top it all off, a sweater. Annabeth took some pride in his dressing style. After all, she was the one who bought it all for him.

"Perce, can you pick Logan up after school today? I have that dinner meeting with my boss and colleagues tonight."

"Yeah, no problem," Percy nodded, not really paying attention to his wife as he scrolled through the ESPN app on his phone, checking on the latest Giants' ranking.

"Be there at three o'clock sharp! Or, should I ask Liam's mom to drop him off?" she looked skeptical of her husband's ability to pick up their son.

"Annabeth, I'm hurt that—"

"Mommy," Logan cut off his dad, "I'm done. Can you put this in the sink for me please?"

Annabeth grabbed the plate from her son while waiting for Percy to answer.

"Yes, I'll be there at three sharp. You know what? I'll be there even before then," Percy looked pleased with himself as he retorted. He then proceeded to dig into the sausage and bacon on the side, having completed his pancakes.

Annabeth smacked her forehead in exasperation, "Logan, I forgot to pack you a snack, honey. What do you want?"

"I want the—"

"Here Loge, take this," Percy tossed his son a packet of fruit snacks.

Logan looked at his father with a grimace on his face, "But dad, these have Disney princesses on them. They're for girls." He stressed the last part, as though he were talking to a three year old. He wrinkled his nose.

"Oh c'mon Loge, they're not half bad," Percy popped one into this mouth, his face then twisting into one of disgust. "I take that back. Don't touch the cherry."

"Logan, we're getting late. Mommy has to get to work before traffic hits."

As Logan went to get his backpack, Percy walked over to Annabeth, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed his head on her shoulder before then kissing her cheek.

"See you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. Not sure when I'll be back from work though."

"Don't worry. I can handle Logan for a few hours. We could use some father-son bonding time. You're trying to convert him into being your son."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Logan came back down the stairs with backpack and lunchbox in hand.

"Love you, Perce," she waved a quick good-bye before exiting the house.

* * *

At two fifty-five sharp, Percy found himself pulling into the parking lot of Eden Lake Elementary school. He noticed that many parents were starting to fill up the area as they came directly from work to pick up their child. Some of the older children stood patiently waiting for the bus to arrive.

He got out of the car and walked to the main entrance where other parents were milling about. The receptionist, a red head, smiled at him widely, showing all her teeth, "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Percy. I'm here to pick up my son, Logan Jackson."

"Oh you're Logan's father. He is such a sweetheart. If you go sit down over there by the other parents, they should be out in ten minutes." She gave him another sweet smile. Percy smiled back hesitantly before sitting down.

Within a few minutes, the chairs around him had been filled up by women all waiting to pick up their kindergarteners. He removed his jacket, suddenly feeling hot in the presence of so many people next to him.

The woman next to him approached Percy with a smile, "Hi, I'm Penny." She held out her hand for Percy to shake. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Uh, Percy. I'm Logan's father," Percy cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Oh, Logan's dad? Really, I'm Sammy's mom. Sammy and Logan are best friends. He talks about him all the time."

"Ah, really?" Percy smiled hearing about his son. He had been worried that the 'nerdiness' he had inherited from his mother would be a detrimental aspect in his social life.

"He has such beautiful green eyes," another woman added from the side, joining the conversation. "He must have gotten them from you, I see."

"Why thank you," Percy scratched the back of his neck, not quite sure how to respond.

"Laurel. I'm Minnie's mom," the woman added with a giggle.

"Nice, to meet you," Percy replies, flashing her a smile.

"Cassie will just not stop talking about Logan," a blond woman adds. "In fact, she told me that the play at recess together every day. Name's Andi by the way."

The more Percy heard about his son, the more his heart swelled with pride. He had no idea his son was so well-known and loved.

"Maggie confessed the other day that she likes your Logan," a brunette jumps into the conversation. "She told me about the time he shared his carrot sticks with her during snack time. He's such a little gentleman."

"A trait of his father's, I presume," another blonde drawled, her hand extending to meet Percy's. Her long manicured nails dug into Percy's hands as they shook.

"Oh no, no," Percy said modestly, "All the credit goes to his mother. You should see how she brings him up."

"His mother?" Laurel asked. "You mean Annabeth? Oh, we rarely ever get to talk to her. She's always in a rush. She picks up Logan and leaves right away. She must be a busy woman. I've hardly spoken more than a few words with her."

Percy's face flushed at the thought of his wife, "She's just worried about getting back home on time. You know, rush hour and all. Our house is kind of far away," he brushed back the hair threatening to fall on his face. Another woman gasped.

Maggie's mom, Maria then replied, "It must be quite the drive. Any reason why you bought a house out there?"

"Uh, my wife actually designed the house. Since it was custom built, the plot of land we could find was kind of out in the middle of nowhere," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I would love to see it someday. Must be marvelous!"

Andi piped up, "I hear Logan's birthday is coming up soon."

"Yeah, actually. It's next month. We were considering having the kids come over to our house that weekend for a birthday party actually. You know, an informal party of sorts. We hired one of the balloon artists/magicians. Just have some cake. Logan wanted a trampoline and slip and slide. So mark your calendars for that weekend."

"Oh, I will."

"Maggie wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Sammy will be ecstatic!"

"Ah, how exciting!"

"Perhaps we can set up a play date before then," Laurel says. "Or even a sleepover. You're welcome over any time."

"That'd be great! If you don't mind, can I get your number? I can get back to you on a date," he handed over his cell phone to the woman as she punched the number in.

"Oh, I'm sure Sammy would want one too!"

"I'd be happy to get your number too." Before he knew, over half a dozen women surrounded him, clambering for Percy's phone.

"Here I was worried about Logan's making friends at school."

"But he's a darling!"

"A real role model."

"Why would you ever worry about that sweet little boy?"

"He's just too cute!"

By the time the last few mothers entered their names, their children had arrived. Logan came hurtling towards his father, launching himself into the latter's arms, "Dad! You're here."

"'Course I am buddy. Thought I'd be late, didn't you?" he gave the boy a wink.

Logan shook his head, "Nah, I believed you."

Andi, Maria, Penny, and Laurel came over with their own children.

"Maggie can't wait for that play date. I'm sure it'll be a great time."

"Contact me soon once you've finalized your schedule!"

Percy nodded good-bye as he walked out hand in hand with his son. "So, whadya do in school today pal? The alphabet?"

"Dad, we did that in Pre-K," Logan gave his father a disgruntled look. "We learned about maps. La-tea-tood and loung-ee-tood."

"Latitude and longitude? Man, you guys are advanced. I didn't learn that till second grade!"

"I'm smarter," Logan stuck his tongue out which Percy replied likewise childishly.

"What's for dinner?"

Percy remembered that Annabeth had not had time that morning to cook dinner, meaning the boys had to buy something from out.

"McDonald's?"

Logan gave his father a withering look.

"Indian take-out?"

Logan nodded vigorously, "I love naan bread!

* * *

By the time Annabeth came home, Logan was already in bed fast asleep. He was quite particular about his eight thirty bed time. Percy found himself lounging on the couch in front of the TV with a piece of naan dangling from his mouth as he used the remote to change the channels.

The sound of the door swinging open alerted him of his wife's arrival. The clacking of the heels stopped as Annabeth removed them and unceremoniously threw them on the ground, "Have I ever mentioned that I hate heels?"

"A few gajillion times," he replied, the naan falling onto his lap. Annabeth looked stunning despite being tired. Her blond hair was curled to the side and her makeup was minimal but flattering. The gold dress hugged her body, accentuating the curves. She held a bouquet of roses in her hand.

"Holy damn, hey there gorgeous," he added.

Annabeth smirked, "I see you got Indian take-out with Loge."

"It was either that or McDonald's."

"How was picking him up from school?"

"I was pleasantly surprised. I thought Logan would be low in friends cause he does take after you." This earned him a glare from his wife. "But now, he seems to be really popular among his friends. In fact, their mothers all gave me their numbers to set up a play date. I promised them we'd invite them over for Loge's birthday next month."

Annabeth tapped her foot with her arms crossed over her body, "All their mothers?" She stressed the last word.

"Uh, yeah," he smiled back obliviously. "They were so friendly. You know, you should really talk to them more often. They were complaining about how you're always in a hurry, never having a chance to talk. They all love Logan so much. Maybe it isn't Logan's fault his social interactions don't go beyond school." He looked at her pointedly.

Annabeth looked on with frustration, "Seaweed Brain, you're so oblivious! It wasn't about Loge. They were flirting with you."

"Wait, you mean to say…"

"Yes, no wonder you're hopeless. Go to school one day, and suddenly all the other mothers want to get to know you."

"You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Admit it," Percy smiled, a grin so wide that it took up the entire lower half of his face. "Annabeth Jackson is jealous of her husband's popularity."

"Shut up! You're so childish."

"It can't be helped that I was blessed with such godly looks," he added with a wink. He had come over to his wife, wrapping her in a hug as she protested weakly. He then kissed her on the lips, "Oh Annie, I never thought I'd see you be jealous."

Annabeth pulled back, "I'm going to pick up Logan from now on."

Percy made a pouty face, "But, what about all the new friends I made?"

Annabeth slapped her husband's shoulder, a smirk on her face, "I wouldn't be so ecstatic if I were you. Earlier today, three of my colleagues asked if I was single. Two even asked me out for a date. Hm, perhaps I should have taken them up on the offer."

Percy's eyes widened in shock as she threw the bouquet of flowers at him.

"My boss even got me red roses," she added, giving him a quick, teasing peck on the cheek.

* * *

******This is a one-shot. I don't plan on continuing it. **

**I hope you liked it. If you did, make sure to give it a favorite and review.**

**Shout-outs to those who review in my next update of **_**Married and Goode.**_

**~Voldy**


End file.
